Trust Exercise (Vore)
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: Based on a picture of the same name by Geckomania on Furaffinity. Request 2-Shot. In the world of Mystery Dungeons, a Zangoose and a Seviper wish to prove to their families that they truly belong together. To do this, they enroll in a trust exercise with other Pokemon duos. The exercise in question, however, is a bit unorthodox.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is a request by 5UP3RN0V42015.  
It is based on the picture 'Trust Exercise' by Geckomania on Fur Affinity  
** **It contains vore. If you don't like vore, do not read.  
Pokemon and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon are owned by the Pokemon Company, Nintendo, and Gamefreak and are not my property.  
With this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Part 1:**

It was a quiet day in the area of Treasure Town. The sea nearby was quite calm, the skies were clearer than they'd ever been before, and the citizens were all quite happy as well. But none so more than a duo of Pokemon in an Alakazam and a Gengar, both of them creating a brand new service in the town that they called the Trust Foundation. It was a place where Pokemon who didn't get along with each other could work out their differences with trust exercises and the like. "Okay, Gengar, let's hope that some Pokemon come out," Alakazam smiled at her partner.

"Indeed. I think I see our first comers right now. A Zangoose and a Seviper," Gengar smirked as a duo of Pokemon came in that looked a bit in love instead of fighting.

"Hello there... is this that Trust Foundation? We want to be together against our parents' wishes, so we wanted to do a trust exercise to prove our love for each other," Zangoose smiled as she snuggled with her male Seviper partner.

"Well, that's a good reason to be together by any means! Come on in. The exercise will start in 10 minutes," Alakazam smiled at that as some more duos started to come in, them all being Pokemon that didn't look happy to be with each other, most of them needing their friends to convince them to go along with it. These included a Huntail and a Gorebyss, a Flygon and a Salamence, and a Karrablast and a Shelmet, those two really catching the Gengar's attention, as they definitely came from a different continent altogether.

Once they got inside of the place, Alakazam and Gengar then smiled and started to speak. "Nice for all of you to come. My name is Alakazam and this is Gengar. We started this program to help those bickering with each other to learn how to trust each other and get over their fighting. We do this with various trust exercises. No one is allowed to skimp out on these exercises once they get in here, sadly. Anyone that tries to escape will be grabbed by our psychic powers," Alakazam smiled, that making the duo of Karrablast and Shelmet a bit mad, but they stood in place.

"Now, everyone knows that us Pokemon are unable to digest meat. And we can hold quite a bit of stuff in our stomachs if we really wanted to," Gengar smiled.

"What are you getting at?" Gorebyss asked with a frown, her mood a bit sour at the situation her friends had put her in.

"Observe," Alakazam smiled as Gengar opened his mouth wide and everyone gasped at how Gengar then engulfed all of Alakazam into his open mouth and he gained a giant stomach that Alakazam was now trapped in.

"Your first trust exercise is to allow your partner to swallow you whole and trust that they'll let you out in half an hour. Anyone who fails this test will have to stay for another test while everyone who does the test will be allowed to leave until tomorrow. It is actually quite a powerful test to trust your partner enough to let them eat you whole," Gengar explained as he then spat Alakazam out of his mouth and she smiled at the others, despite being covered in some strange purple juices.

"You have 60 seconds to decide which of you will allow to get eaten and who will eat who. It has to be between you and your partner," Alakazam said with a smile. The others then looked at their respective partners and were debating who would eat who and the two that didn't really know about it was Shelmet and Karrablast, since both of them were quite small.

"Rgh... Well, I have a bigger mouth, so me?" Karrablast asked.

"Now, Karrablast, you know you'd never be able to swallow my shell down. Let me do so," Shelmet smiled with a bit of sass in his voice. They then started to argue while Flygon and Salamence frowned at each other, both wondering how they may get the other in their stomach.

"Well, I'm much larger than you, Flygon, so maybe I should eat you," Salamence smiled pridefully.

"You can't expect me to go through with this, Salamence! I could never allow myself to live that down!" Flygon pouted with a scoff.

"Well, if we don't do so, we'll need to do some more of these stupid tests before the day is done. I'm going to eat Gorebyss and Zangoose and Seviper have already decided, so please stop arguing like children?" Huntail frowned at the duo as Gorebyss sighed and looked at Huntail with a sadness in her eyes. She didn't really trust Huntail, but she had to do it with him eating her because if she tried to do so, she'd suck out all his juices.

"So we're sure about this?... You're going to go into my stomach?" Zangoose smiled at Seviper with a smile.

"Yeah. I don't want my fangs to hurt you if I were to eat you. Besides, I'd love to know what it's like to be hugged all over by your body, cutie," Seviper smiled as he licked Zangoose's small supple breasts, which made her unique among the other Pokemon. She had boobs and she loved it when Seviper licked them.

"Time's up! So, who is going to eat who?" Gengar smiled as the 60 seconds expired.

"I'm going to be eating Gorebyss," Huntail said with Gorebyss sighing at that.

"Um... Salamence will eat me," Flygon frowned with a sigh, that managing to surprise Salamence a bit. They really hadn't decided on it, but Flygon finally admitted that her mouth wasn't as big as Salamence's and that he was stronger than she was when it came to swallowing.

"And you, Karrablast and Shelmet?" Alakazam asked the duo that were still growling at each other.

"You can't expect us to do this! We refuse to do this!" Karrablast exclaimed angrily.

"Very well, until everyone has finished the exercise, you will stay in my belly together," Alakazam smiled as she approached the duo and they found themselves unable to move. Alakazam then opened her mouth wide and stuck both of them in her mouth at the same time, swallowing them down with one gulp each, her belly expanding slightly and having a small distension from the duo looking shocked and terrified inside of her.

"Now commence the exercise," Gengar smiled, everyone looking at their partners with a sigh as they allowed their partners to open their mouths wide and they looked at the gaping maws that they had.

"Okay... I'm ready, Zangoose, hon. I trust you," Seviper smiled as Zangoose then took Seviper by the head and she was surprised by the taste of her slithery partner. She tasted incredibly sweet, almost like a white gummy parfait. She smiled and savored Seviper's flavor as she then swallowed down and Seviper helped by trying to slither deeper into Zangoose's throat, Zangoose noticing that Salamence had gotten Flygon up to her shoulders and was struggling to get past them.

"Mm..." Zangoose purred as she started to slurp at Seviper's body as Seviper felt her head enter Zangoose's belly while Gorebyss had already been completely eaten by Huntail, the blue eel Pokemon's body heavily distended with Gorebyss filling up to half of his body with some struggling, which made Huntail a bit at ease as he started to lay on the ground and started to smile at Zangoose slurping down Seviper. Zangoose had now got almost all of Seviper into her belly and all that remained outside of her mouth was Seviper's tail. She smiled and took her time with it, making sure not to cut herself on the sharp end and then swallowing it down, her giving a sigh of relief and contentment as she rubbed her belly, which was now full of her snake companion.

"Mmm... you tasted sweeter than my favorite drink, Seviper..." Zangoose smiled as she rubbed her belly and that made Seviper happy. She then noticed that Salamence had finally made it to Flygon's tail and feet, his throat looking to be larger than his stomach and him starting to produce tears from trying to swallow it down, which he finally managed to get down with assistance from Alakazam helping him to get the rest of Flygon down his throat.

"Guh... thanks, Miss Alakazam... I could barely get her down..." Salamence sighed as he looked to be a bit drained from doing that.

"I could see that, so that's why I helped. You and these others now have to keep your partners in your belly for a bit. A half hour. When it goes off, Gengar and I will help you get your partners out of your body, especially you, Salamence," Alakazam smiled as she felt Karrablast and Shelmet stop struggling inside of her, making her smile at that as she felt them hug each other. "Mm... looks like they've finally stopped squabbling inside me," Alakazam smirked. "You guys have all done great today. Once the half hour is up and I help you get your partners out of your bellies, you can go back home. But I'm keeping Karrablast and Shelmet here until they can do the exercise," Alakazam said.


	2. Chapter 2

**This fanfic is a request by 5UP3RN0V42015.  
It is based on the picture 'Trust Exercise' by Geckomania on Fur Affinity  
** **This part contains unbirth. If you don't like unbirth, do not read.  
Pokemon and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon are owned by the Pokemon Company, Nintendo, and Gamefreak and are not my property.  
With this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Part 2:**

Seviper and Zangoose kept attending the different trust meetings for over a week, hoping that it would eventually get their different families to finally accept them being together. But without much success, especially since both were breaking their curfew to meet in secrecy many times. Seviper was about to be disowned by his family and Zangoose, as she still lived with her parents, was since grounded in her room despite her being an adult. "I really miss Seviper, mom... Why do you hate him?" she asked her mother, wondering why even her kind and caring mom would hate her boyfriend.

"He's a Seviper, Zanny... Seviper are not to be trusted. This has been going on for hundreds of years. I honestly don't agree with it either, but your father's the man of the house. I do admire how you care for him, but you need to let it go. It would never work out," her mother said after being asked that. At least she was giving her honest opinion. Zangoose sighed and covered her head with her pillow as her mother and father locked her door from the outside and then proceeded to go to sleep. Zangoose tossed and turned in her sleep because of her having a small nightmare about being separated by her Seviper companion.

She was then awoken by a small tapping at her window, followed by a voice. "Zangoose? You awake?" she heard her boyfriend say as she rushed to the window and opened it, amazed at how Seviper managed to climb all the way up to her window, since her house was on the 2nd story.

"Seviper! What are you doing here?" Zangoose asked with a hushed voice. She knew her parents were asleep and that almost nothing could awake them, but she didn't want to risk anything in case they were still awake.

"I heard you got grounded, so I wanted to visit..." Seviper admitted with a sigh.

"You know what my parents would do to you if they found you in here... you really didn't need to risk this," Zangoose said with concern for her lover.

"I know... but Alakazam and Gengar met up with me on the way here... they said there may be a way for our families to finally accept us as a couple... either that or we'll both be kicked out of our homes. But I don't care... I want to take our trust exercises to the next level," Seviper said, Zangoose being a bit confused at that.

"Next... level? Whatever do you mean?" Zangoose asked her hon, her shock plain as day by what he said next.

"I want you... to unbirth me... I'm older than you by 10 years and Alakazam said a night inside of your lover's vagina would cause them to regress by 8 to 10 years as well as gain traits to the species they got unbirthed by... I really want to be together with you... and if it means becoming half Zangoose and half Seviper, I'm willing to go through the process with you," Seviper said, Zangoose being a bit confused, but understanding it. They failed with all the small things, so the only real way to prove their love would be to do something more severe.

"Okay... I will do it with you, Sevi... I'll unbirth you... but please, try not to make too much noise? My parents have the lock on the outside of my door so they could barge in at anytime if we make too much noise," Zangoose said with a sigh and a small, sad smile, knowing that this may be the last time she'd see her lover in his current appearance. Zangoose then started to finger her pussy to prepare it for Seviper, it slowly opening until it was big enough for her love to slip into.

"Okay... I'm going in," Seviper smiled as he stuck his head in there first, the sensation actually making Zangoose almost exclaim in ecstasy, but instead she gave a muffled coo to keep quiet. She started to focus and sucked Seviper deeper into her body, the thrill and experience being one of the best things she'd ever felt in terms of vaginal play.

"Ah... Hah... it feels so good! Ah..." Zangoose started to huff as Seviper helped by slithering deeper into Zangoose's womb, almost all of him completely inside minus his tail. Zangoose breathed in deeply and focused, a small slurp sound effect happening as Seviper's tail got sucked into her vagina and she exhaled sharply as she forced her vagina to close up, sucking some more on Seviper from the inside until she felt all of him enter her womb. "Can you hear me in there?" Zangoose smiled at Seviper.

"Yeah... it's tighter than the stomach by far... but it also feels quite warm and toasty... ah.." Seviper sighed happily as he found himself suddenly very drowsy, his eyes closing as he started to snooze.

"I'll let you out in the morning, my love, Zangoose smiled as she laid on her bed and closed her eyes for a good slumber.

The next morning, Zangoose woke up and she felt very pregnant. Then she remembered what had happened last night and she knew she had to let Seviper out of her before her parents woke up. Zangoose went into her private bathroom and stepped into the shower, her focusing and forcing herself to birth out her lover, the thrill being more ecstatic than sucking him into it the night before! And when Seviper fully came out, Zangoose smiled at how he looked. He now had white ears on his head, he had grown small legs with paws on them similar to a Zangoose, and his tail had formed into that resembling her own. The only thing that remained was his snake-like appearance.

"Mmm... where am I?" Seviper asked as he groaned awake, looking at Zangoose with a smile. "Did it work?" he asked. Zangoose smiled and began to touch the parts of Seviper that had changed, her boyfriend gasping and cooing at the touch they shared together. "Feet... ears... and my tail is all furry... I really did become part Zangoose," Seviper smiled.

"I know... and you still look as handsome as before," Zangoose smiled at her boyfriend. "Let's go see what my parents think now," Zangoose smiled at her Seviper boyfriend. After Zangoose's parents discovered Seviper's new appearance, both of them were shocked beyond all compare... but surprising to the lovely couple, they took it quite well, only because it proved how much they cared for each other.

"I don't know if Seviper's family would be okay with this turn of events, but you are quite welcome to stay here with us for as long as you wish, mister Seviper," Zangoose's mom smiled at him. Seviper responded by cuddling with his girlfriend, both of them kissing each other at how they finally got Zangoose's parents and family on their side. It was a happy end for everyone.


End file.
